En route pour la Ligue
by So-chan07
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers Pokémon game version . Toutes générations confondues. Rating allant de K à T. Propositions de prompts acceptées.
1. Une jolie fleur

**Persos** : Erika, Morgane (game version)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Nintendo.  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>Erika x au choix : vêtements traditionnels japonais.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Rédigé pour le prompt/kink même francophone.

* * *

><p>- Ne bouge pas, tu vas tout faire rater.<p>

Morgane plissa les lèvres – elle savait qu'Erika acceptait mal qu'on lui tienne tête, et elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un combat Pokémon pour régler leurs différends. Elle tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit de la Championne pour savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Son esprit était une clairière lumineuse, ne craignant aucune intrusion, et se laissant effleurer par une main inconnue sans aucune crainte. Tant de naïveté aurait pu plaire à Morgane – au contraire elle se sentit mal et coupa rapidement le lien. Elle avait l'impression d'être entré dans un sanctuaire et de l'avoir souillé.

- Tourne-toi. Oui, comme ça... C'est que ça te va bien !

De ses yeux mornes, Morgane regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Erika s'activait tout autour d'elle, tendant les plis du kimono, réajustant les moindres détails. Ses mains effleuraient parfois la peau froide de la Championne Psy lui arrachant un frisson. Morgane elle-même ne savait pas si c'était dû à la chaleur dégagée par les mains d'Erika, ou par plaisir.

- Tu devrais être plus féminine. Tu as un si joli visage.

Erika noua le obi, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Morgane, et la fit tourner vers elle. Elle contempla son œuvre avec le même ravissement qu'elle avait en observant ses compositions florales.

- Une magnifique fleur dans un vase tout aussi beau. Tu es parfaite pour le festival !

Morgane se laissa prendre par la main, n'eut pas même un mot de reproche. Pour une fois elle se sentait aimée.


	2. Défaite à la ligue

**Persos** : Aurore, Cinthya (4e génération)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Nintendo.  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>Respiration + Fluff - Cynthia/n'importe qui  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K

* * *

><p>Aurore avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, tâchant de ne pas tomber car elle ne se relèverait pas. Tous ses Pokémons sont aussi épuisés qu'elle, et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait trouvé la force de les faire rentrer dans leurs Pokéballs.<p>

Elle avait perdu.

Elle avait réussi à vaincre les Champions de Sinnoh, à défaire la team Galaxie, mais elle se retrouvait perdante face à la championne de la Ligue.

Aurore ne sentit la présence de Cynthia que lorsque celle-ci lui leva le menton.

- Tu t'es bien battu, Dresseur. Il est pratiquement impossible de vaincre la Ligue la première fois. Il te faut encore t'entraîner.

Aurore voulut répondre, mais elle n'arrivait qu'à produire un halètement continu. Le combat l'avait plus épuisé qu'elle ne l'avait  
>cru. Avec des gestes doux, la Championne de la Ligue lui ôta son écharpe, la laissant respirer à son aise. Aurore sentit Cynthia lui<br>caresser la joue, poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres – le souffle de la Dresseuse les couvrait d'une chaleur moite.

- Tu devrais te reposer, Aurore. Tu en fais toujours trop.

La Dresseuse acquiesça, étant toujours incapable de parler. Elle laissa Cynthia la guider hors de la Ligue, jusqu'au centre Pokémon le plus proche. Non sans être troublée par la respiration de la Championne lorsque celle-ci caressa son oreille, avant que Cynthia ne lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.


	3. Quand je serais grand

****Persos** : **Bell, Tcheren, Blanche, N (game version)**  
>Rating : <strong>G**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : **Personnages et univers appartiennent à Nintendo.**  
><strong>Prompt : <strong>**"quelque chose de fluffy avec les gamins de Renouet".

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Ils étaient haut comme trois pommes, emplis de rêves et d'idéalisme. Trois petits gamins qui jouaient dans les rues de Renouet, les adultes les ayant mis en garde contre les dangers hors du village. Dans les hautes herbes aux abords des chemins se cachaient des Pokémons sauvages pouvant être dangereux.<p>

- Moi d'abord, je serais Dresseuse Pokémon ! J'en capturerais pour m'en faire des amis !

La gamine blonde qui avait dit cela avait accompagné sa phrase d'un sautillement. Son pied heurta une pierre et envoya l'enfant s'écraser face contre terre. Ses amis s'empressèrent de la relever alors que la fillette renifla, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Bianca, fais attention. Regarde où tu mets les pieds, lui intima un garçon au visage rendu sérieux par ses lunettes.  
>- Oui Tcheren...<p>

Tcheren tendit son chapeau à Bianca qui l'enfonça sur sa tête. La dernière du trio, petite poupée aux longs cheveux, jeta un oeil au chemin auquel ils faisaient face.

- Je me demande si un jour on partira.  
>- Bien sûr que oui, Blanche ! Mais on est encore trop petits. Il faut attendre encore quelques années et ensuite, nous partirons sur les routes comme nos parents l'ont fait !<p>

Tcheren avait dit cela avec le ton d'un professeur, ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

- Dis Tcheren, tu iras combattre les Champions ?  
>- Et la Ligue, surtout. Je veux affronter le grand Champion ! Puis je visiterais les autres régions pour faire de même !<br>- Et toi, Blanche ?

Blanche pencha la tête sur le côté, regarda un Ratentif traverser le chemin pour se cacher dans les hautes herbes.

- Je tâcherais d'en savoir plus sur les Pokémons... D'être leur amie et prouver que Pokémons et humains peuvent vivre ensemble.  
>- La force c'est mieux.<br>- Bouuuh Tcheren t'es pas drôle ! bouda Bianca, en gonflant les joues.

Une telle grimace amena un rire collectif de la part du trio. Rire qui ne stoppa même quand la mère de Blanche les appela pour profiter du dernier gâteau qu'elle venait de cuire.

Quelque part, au même moment, dans un château, un enfant aux cheveux verts jouait avec sa locomotive. Tout concentré à son jeu, il essayait d'oublier les cris et pleurs des Pokémons qu'il avait vu ce matin même. Ses mains tremblaient à leur souvenir, faisant chuter le train dont les roues continuèrent à tourner dans le vide alors que l'enfant pleurait. Silencieusement.


	4. Des années après

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (Troisième génération) Autrement dit l'époque où Green est Champion et Red ermite au Mont Argent.  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Red, Green  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG

* * *

><p>- Non ! Mon Salamèche !<p>

Green regarda le jeune dresseur se jeter sur le corps de son Pokémon en pleurant à chaudes larmes. A chaque génération les dresseurs tout juste promus devenaient de plus en plus sensibles – du moins c'était l'avis de Green. Lui n'avait jamais pleuré face à une défaite – en même temps il avait tout mis de son côté pour s'assurer la victoire. Mais quoi même quand Red lui avait arraché sa place de Maître de la Ligue il ne s'était pas mis à geindre en appelant sa mère. Il était surtout parti dans son coin à bouder et grogner contre cet imbécile de Red tout en vérifiant du coin de l'oeil son Roucarnage qui coursait un Chenipan.

Les pleurs du gamin l'agaçaient. Excédé, Green finit par lui jeter une Super Potion – pas question non plus de descendre aller l'aider. Il devait apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul.

- Maintenant rentre chez toi si tu n'es pas capable de perdre la tête haute. Oh et oublie pas de passer au Centre Pokémon si tu ne veux pas que ton Pokémon soit transféré à la Tour Pokémon de Lavanville.

Le dresseur ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Délicatement il prit le Salamèche dans ses bras et courut hors de l'Arène.

- Oh hey t'aurais pu fermer la porte !

Et avec ça les jeunes dresseurs n'avaient plus aucun respect. Pas un « bonjour », « merci » ou « s'il vous plaît ». Ils vous hurlaient dessus si vous osiez vous trouver hors de votre arène. C'est simple vous deviez être à leur service, vivre 24h sur 24 dans l'arène et être toujours prêt à relever un combat – même quand vous vous trouviez sous la douche.  
>Pestant contre cette génération qui ne respectait plus rien, Green descendit pour refermer la porte de l'Arène. D'un geste il congédia les dresseurs qui l'aidaient à sélectionner les participants en leur proposant divers combats – c'était un excellent moyen de renvoyer les plus lâches et faibles et cela aidait à ce que Green ne fasse pas trop de bouillie avec les corps de ceux perdant contre lui.<p>

Dehors la neige tombait.

Green haïssait la neige depuis toujours. Gamin déjà à Bourg-Palette, il haïssait cet élément glacé dans lequel il s'enfonçait au point d'avoir peur de ne jamais pouvoir en ressortir. Plus grand, dresseur allant de ville en ville, il détestait devoir marcher dans la neige qui pouvait lui arriver jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il n'avait jamais aimé le Mont Argent, quintessence du lieu où l'hiver durait 365 jours par an. Et ce point de vue ne s'était pas amélioré depuis l'exode de Red. Voir la neige lui rappelait ce dresseur ancien rival, cloisonné dans une des grottes du Mont Argent.

- Rah mais pourquoi je pense à lui ? grogna Green tout haut. J'ai besoin de repos moi...

Poussant la porte, Green tiqua quand elle se bloqua. Poussant avec plus de force, le champion entendit un cri de douleur étouffé. Le jeune homme vit alors le pied glissé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et un...

- Pikachu ?

Il reconnaissait ce Pikachu alors même qu'il ne portait aucun élément distinctif. Le Pokémon pencha la tête sur le côté, agita les oreilles avant de reculer et de tirer sur le pan du pantalon du garçon resté dehors. Dans la tête de Green retentissaient des bourdonnements comme si une ruche de Dardagnans y avait élu domicile. Sa main quitta la poignée de la porte laissant l'homme dehors l'ouvrir.

_Réveillez-moi, c'est une blague..._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Red ?

Bravo Green. Quel sens de la délicatesse. Incapable de remonter le temps et d'effacer ce qu'il venait de dire, le champion se mordit la lèvre. Recula pour laisser Red entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. La neige recouvrait la visière de sa casquette, tombait par à-coups à ses pieds. Une masse neigeuse tomba sur le crâne de Pikachu qui poussa un « Pika ! » plaintif, secouant la tête pour chasser la neige. Cette petite scène aurait fait sourire Green il y a de cela des années, mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Son regard demeurait fixé sur Red dont l'expression demeurait indéchiffrable. L'ombre de la visière sur son visage n'aidait en rien. La voix de Red finit par se faire entendre.

- Je m'ennuyais.  
>- D'accord. Je vois. Tu t'ennuies et tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que venir à Jadielle dans <em>MON<em>arène ?

Red répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ce qu'il était agaçant à ne jamais répondre clairement ! Il avait toujours eu cette tendance à ne répondre que par monosyllabes ou par des silences qui n'avaient absolument rien d'éloquent. Green aurait eu davantage de réponse en s'adressant à Pikachu. Ce dernier se tenait aux côtés de son maître fixant ses grands yeux sur Green.

- Bon. (Green en avait assez de ce silence) Je t'invite au café qui a ouvert dans le coin. (N'obtenant aucune réponse:) Ne me remercie pas surtout, c'est naturel !

- Ils ont pas de Lava Cookie ? demanda Red en regardant de haut en bas, et inversement, le menu qu'il tenait en mains.  
>- Tu sais combien ça coûte de les faire venir jusqu'ici ? C'est pas une spécialité de Kanto, je te rappelle.<p>

* * *

><p>Red reposa le menu, cligna des yeux, retira sa casquette qu'il posa sur Pikachu.<p>

- J'oublie toujours. Je regarde pas vraiment le coût quand je me les fais livrer.  
>- Tu te fais livrer des Lavas Cookies dans ta grotte d'ermite ? (Green écarquilla les yeux en voyant Red hocher la tête) Tu as vraiment perdu le sens des réalités...<p>

Laissant de côté le mystère Red, Green commanda un Soda Cool et un Lait Meumeu (« Red, tu sais, t'es adulte, tu peux boire autre chose que... 'fin je suis pas ta mère »). Le silence s'épaississait malgré le sourire enjôleur de la serveuse – Red ne l'avait pas regardé un seul instant, fixant son regard sur son lait. Green avait posé sa main sur la table, cherchant quoi dire. Parler du vieux temps ? Ce ne serait que remuer de vieilles blessures et de mauvais souvenirs. Et les dresseurs ayant eu le courage de gravir le Mont Argent pour affronter Red avaient dû le soûler en lui rappelant ses exploits passés. Parler du futur ? Celui de Red devait consister à vivre avec ses Pokémons dans une grotte mal-chauffée et utiliser ses gains en combats pour se faire monter des vivres hors de prix.

_C'est pas un ermite. C'est un putain de coincé qui doit vivre dans le luxe. _

- Pika !

_Hmm ?_

Le Pokémon tiraillait la veste de son dresseur avec un air de profond mécontentement – en était la preuve la gerbe d'étincelles qui fusait de chacune de ses joues. Green cligna des yeux, se demandant ce que la souris jaune avait pour se conduire ainsi. C'est alors qu'il sentit le papier contre sa paume. Dans sa main reposait un Super-Bonbon flambant neuf dont l'emballage brillait doucement. Levant un sourcil, Green releva son regard sur Red qui répondit très calmement comme s'il parlait du temps sur Kanto :

- Fallait me le dire que t'en voulais au lieu de rester bêtement la main ouverte comme ça.  
>- Mais j'en veux pas ! (Green écrasa le Super-Bonbon devant le lait de Red. Pikachu glissa une patte et attrapa prestement la friandise) C'est pour les Pokémons ces machins, pas pour les humains.<br>- Pourtant c'est bon...  
>- … Me dis pas que t'en as mangé. (Silence) Tu vas finir par te prendre pour un Pokémon à ce rythme Red. Tu as besoin de revenir dans la société auprès des humains.<p>

Rien d'autre que ce regard insondable comme réponse, encore et toujours. Red leva son verre, le vida d'un trait avant de se lever.

- Merci.

Sans rien dire de plus, son Pikachu sur l'épaule, Red quitta le café. Pressé de le rattraper, Green en renversa son soda qui macula le sol. Mais le temps qu'il mette le pied dehors, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans la neige environnante. Pas une seule tache rouge ne marquait les environs recouverts d'une blancheur immaculé, pas une trace de pas n'était visible ceux-ci étant rapidement masqués par la neige continuant à tomber à un rythme soutenu. Retournant dans la chaleur étouffée du café et payant ses consommations, Green pesta contre Red et sa tactique de toujours apparaître et disparaître sans prévenir.

Avec ça il n'avait pas pu lui demander si oui ou non il recevait ses nombreux courriers, ou s'il faisait juste la sourde oreille.

_Le connaissant il reviendra dans la société le jour où son compte en banque sera à sec. Ou si quelqu'un l'implore._

Et ce ne serait sûrement pas lui.


	5. Se faire vieux

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (Black and White)  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Ghetis, mention de N/Blanche  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG

* * *

><p>Ghetis se faisait vieux. Il le constatait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de mieux contrôler l'esprit si malléable de N. Celui-ci avait grandi, réagissait bien mieux que ce que Ghetis avait espéré. Mais les doutes s'installaient – N n'était qu'un enfant mais l'enfant avait rencontré quelqu'un. Une jeune fille avec des idées d'adulte, des idées d'émancipation, de <em>liberté<em>. Alors Ghetis devait chasser les idées implantées dans l'esprit de N avant qu'elles ne germent, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il s'était senti soudainement vieux quand N était parti. Sans même se retourner vers lui. Ses derniers mots avaient été pour la fille, ses derniers gestes à son intention.

— Nous nous reverrons, avait chuchoté N avant de s'envoler.

Ghetis, lui, révérait-il son fils ?


	6. Curieuse magical girl

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (première génération)  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Morgane  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Crossover avec l'univers des magical girls

* * *

><p>La pièce blanche bougea toute seule – Morgane n'avait pas besoin de tendre la main, il suffisait de tendre un pan de son esprit. L'Alakazam qui lui servait d'adversaire faisait de même. Le duel aux échecs se déroulait sans autre bruit que les vagues gémissements des Fantominus occupant le temple. L'ambiance, lugubre pour les étrangers, était rassurante aux yeux de Morgane. De même que sa robe noire avec sa courte jupe agrémentée de dentelles arachnéennes. Les autres filles la haïssaient, boudaient cette tenue – alors qu'elles, toutes pimpantes, étouffaient presque sous les tissus bariolés, les cœurs et les étoiles de tailles gigantesques qui ceignaient leurs cheveux ou leurs cols.<p>

« Morgane ne peut _PAS_ être une Magical Girl comme nous ! »

Elles l'avaient toutes dédaignées, toutes refusées qu'elles rejoignent leur groupe. Avait-on déjà vu une Magical Girl toute de noir vêtue, parlant avec les esprits des Pokémons ? Non jamais. Une Magical Girl ne parle qu'avec des Pokémons mignons et gracieux, comme un Rondoudou, qui devient son fidèle compagnon. Et sûrement pas un Alakazam, non vraiment. Il y avait du avoir erreur.


	7. Question de goût

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (Black and White)  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Blanche, Tcherenn, Bianca  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> G 

* * *

><p>Blanche et Tcherenn n'ont jamais compris le choix de Bianca concernant son premier Pokémon . Connaissant le côté « mignon » de leur amie et son attrait pour tout ce qui était doux, coloré, ils avaient parié qu'elle choisirait Moustillon avec ses grands yeux ronds, sa bouille adorable. Mais non son attrait avait été Gruiki, porcelet enflammé que Bianca embrassa avec effusion – pour ensuite couiner de douleur quand la flamme brûla sa joue.<p>

Ses amis feignirent d'approuver son choix – même des semaines après alors que les brûlures se multipliaient, de même que les pansements. Mais Bianca souriait ce qui demeurait bon signe. Mais tout de même, se disait Blanche, il faudrait un jour apprendre à Bianca à ne plus serrer son Pokémon dans ses bras. Surtout depuis qu'il était devenu un colossal Roitiflam.


	8. Lire dans les esprits

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (première génération)  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Morgane  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG

* * *

><p>"Notre fille n'est pas comme les autres..."<br>"J'ai peur d'elle. Elle a un regard si froid. On dirait qu'elle lit dans mes pensées."

Lire dans les pensées des gens n'est jamais autre chose qu'un fardeau. Au début Sabrina recevait les pensées des autres sans pouvoir les trier ou les repousser. C'était un amas d'informations qui pilonnait son esprit. Il n'y avait là que de la peur, des soupçons - pas d'amour, ni de joie.

Si encore cela ne fonctionnait qu'avec les humains - mais les Pokémons aussi pensaient et Sabrina les comprenait. Pour ne plus les entendre, pour chasser ces voix de sa tête, la jeune femme décida d'apprendre à dompter son pouvoir. En se rapprochant des Pokémons Psy.

"Elle est si forte, c'est incroyable !"  
>"Il parait qu'elle communique avec ses Pokémons par la pensée. Tu crois que c'est vrai ?"<p>

Sabrina cultiva son personnage. Devenue championne, elle adopta un visage neutre - il n'y avait que son regard de vivant, un regard sondant le coeur des dresseurs qui venaient la défier. Des pensées de pouvoir, de domination, de victoire. Que du négatif, de l'empoisonnant. Battre ces dresseurs permettait à Sabrina de chasser ces obscures pensées.

Est-ce qu'un jour un dresseur aux pensées pures viendra la défier ? Elle l'espère, cloisonnée dans son arène.


	9. Roi fantoche

**Média :** Jeux vidéo (Black and White)  
><strong>Persos : <strong>Ghetis, N  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à Nintendo.  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG

* * *

><p>— N, tu seras roi. Roi d'un monde nouveau.<p>

Sur son visage Ghetis ne laissa filtrer que le sourire d'un père fier de son enfant, tandis qu'il posait la lourde couronne sur la tête trop frêle. Ce n'était qu'une couronne de pacotille, couverte de dorures qui n'avaient de l'or que l'aspect brillant. N n'était le roi que d'une pantomime, d'une mascarade. Un pantin que Ghetis avait su mouler, manipuler selon sa volonté.

Désormais le pantin agirait sans même qu'il n'intervienne. Ghetis n'avait plus qu'à attendre que N contrôle l'un des Pokémons légendaires et porte la bonne parole. Les gens libéreraient leurs Pokémons, laissant la Team Plasma garder le monopole.

Alors que les membres et les sages de la Team félicitaient leur roi, Ghetis jubilait. Son plan était parfait, tous agiraient dans son sens. Et cela sans même s'en rendre compt


	10. Nue sous la blouse

**Personnages/Couples :** Juniper/Fennel  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Pokémon – Juniper/Fennel – clothes fetishization – toute nue sous sa blouse – 2 juillet - round 7  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Ce n'est pas très explicité dans la fic mais elle se place à l'époque où Juniper et Fennel devaient être des étudiantes dans une quelconque fac de sciences d'Unys. (Le diplôme de Professeur Pokémon doit pas se trouver dans les herbes sauvages) Comme dans le prompt, les noms des persos sont en anglais, j'ai fais de même pour les Pokémons. Si comme moi vous connaissez mieux les noms français, voici la traduction : Shelmet (Escargaume), Chillarmy (Chinchidou).

* * *

><p>Juniper avait peu dormi - la faute à ce mémoire à rendre d'ici quelques mois et qui avançait lentement, bien trop lentement. Les nuits blanches et les cafés n'aidaient qu'à peine. Frottant ses yeux rougis, Juniper se leva pour manger quelque chose. Fouillant dans le frigo de son appartement, elle dénicha quelques denrées qu'elle rassembla sur la table. Moment que choisit son Chillarmy pour venir réclamer son propre repas.<p>

— Laisse Juni' je vais m'en occuper !

Sentant bon le savon, Fennel venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Rayonnante elle traversa l'appartement, évitant avec adresses les objets laissés à terre. Les deux étudiantes vivaient en colocation depuis qu'elles avaient remarqués qu'elles partageaient nombre de points communs. Toutes deux aimaient les Pokémons et voulaient les aider via les avancées de la science.

Juniper croqua ses céréales, tout en observant Fennel fouiller les placards, sautiller d'un bout à l'autre de l'appartement. Alors qu'elle-même sentait le café froid et devait avoir le charme d'un Shelmet, Fennel était resplendissante. Ses cheveux mouillés par la douche glissaient sur ses épaules quand elle tendait les bras, ses longues jambes se dévoilaient sous les pans de sa blouse quand elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds.

— En fait ça avance ton mémoire Juni' ? Il porte sur quoi déjà ? La biodiversité d'Unys ?  
>— Mouais, un truc de ce genre... Je préfère éviter d'y penser, sinon mon cerveau devient de la mélasse. Et toi, déjà prête pour tes expériences du jour ?<br>— Je pense pouvoir épater le jury cette fois avec mon prototype. Si j'y arrive, je pourrais mener de plus vastes recherches sur les rêves des Pokémons. Tu imagines ?

Juniper écoutait d'une oreille, le cerveau trop embrumé par le manque de sommeil. Alors que Fennel se penchait pour tendre sa gamelle à Chillarmy, elle remarqua les seins rebondis de sa colocataire dans l'échancrure de la blouse. Ce qui lui fit presque avaler ses céréales de travers. Quand Fennel se gratta vaguement l'épaule, repoussant le tissu de la blouse, elle remarqua l'absence de toute bretelle de soutien-gorge.

Était-elle donc nue sous sa blouse ?

En tout cas Juniper évita de regarder quand son amie prit place sur une chaise et croisa ses longues jambes. Elle devait au moins avoir une culotte. Ce ne serait pas correct devant un jury d'oublier un tel détail crucial.

— En plus j'ai peu dormi, heureusement qu'aujourd'hui vu que je dois expérimenter j'ai droit à la blouse. C'est pratique et ça t'habille rapidement, avec trois fois rien. Comme ça j'aurais pas chaud dans la salle...  
>— Me dis pas que...<br>— La blouse est pas transparente.

Juniper cligna des yeux et fit taire toute remarque en avalant son jus de baies. Croquant dans un toast, Fennel poussa un cri en remarquant l'heure, se leva d'un bond. Non sans poser un baiser rapide sur le front de sa colocataire et de glisser à son oreille :

— Si j'ai les félicitations du jury, tu pourras regarder sous ma blouse ce soir.

Juniper ne put que cligner des yeux, trop abasourdie pour avoir le temps de répliquer. Mais elle croisa les doigts pour que sa colocataire réussisse son épreuve.


	11. Touch me

**Personnages/Couples :** Bianca/Tcheren  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> Pokémon – Bianca/n'importe qui – striptease – Bianca interprète Touch-A touch-A Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Picture Show) au music-hall de Méanville  
><strong>Notes (&amp; Avertissements):<strong> Destruction de l'enfance ? (Enfin Pokémon n'est pas que pour les enfants)

* * *

><p>Tcherenn se sent mal à l'aise, à l'étroit. Jamais lors de ses pérégrinations de jeune dresseur il n'avait jamais été attiré par le music-hall de Méanville. Trop bruyant, et n'apportant aucun intérêt à son rêve : devenir Maître de la Ligue.<p>

S'il est entré ici, qu'il a pris place sur un des sièges de velours rouge, c'est pour faire plaisir à Bianca. On ne peut rien refuser à Bianca, toujours si candide malgré les années passées. Même le propriétaire du music-hall avait accepté qu'elle monte sur scène, alors que les spectacles n'acceptaient normalement que les Pokémons.

Sous les projecteurs, Bianca rayonnait. C'était bien la première fois que Tcheren la voyait porter une robe - ce qui lui convenait bien plus que sa tenue habituelle. La lumière se fit tamisée, le Mushana accompagnant Bianca voleta autour de sa dresseuse, l'enfermant dans un cercle de fumée rosâtre.

"I was feeling done in... Couldn't win... I'd only ever kissed before..."

Le corps de Bianca se déhanchait, le tissu de sa robe se moirait sous l'éclairage. Cette attitude mit mal à l'aise Tcheren qui se crispa sur son siège. Quelle idée saugrenue cette fille avait-elle encore en tête ?

"Now all I want to know... Is how to go... I've tasted blood and I want more !"

Bianca avait ôté les lunettes qu'elle portait, pliant lentement les branches avant de les glisser dans son corsage. Tcheren pouvait deviner le regard légèrement trouble de son amie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se crisper davantage quand elle se tourna dans sa direction.

"I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance... I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance..."

La voix de Bianca s'élevait, frémissante de - passion ? Tcheren n'aurait su dire. Les mains de la blonde étaient remontées le long de son corps, soulignant ses formes. En quelques secondes, les bretelles de sa robe furent ôtés, dévoilant des épaules arrondies. Mushana vint former un écran de fumée opaque devant sa dresseuse. L'effeuillage continuait, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une silhouette pâle derrière la fumée.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch meeee ! I wanna be dirtyyy !"

La robe vola à l'autre bout de la scène tandis que Bianca traversait la fumée, dévoilant son corps moulé dans un bikini presque outrancier. Sans frémir, elle continua sa chanson, roulant des hanches, tournant sur elle-même.

Survint Mateloutre sur la scène. Sur un geste de sa dresseuse, le Pokémon l'aspergea d'eau. Le liquide coulait le long du corps de Bianca, roulait en gouttelettes éparses sur sa peau, plaquant le tissu contre ses formes.

Tcheren s'enfonçait dans son siège, luttant contre il ne savait quelle pulsion qui le poussait à provoquer en duel les hommes du public qui regardaient de trop près Bianca. Jalousie ? Impossible. Bianca était une amie d'enfance, une soeur. Il cherchait juste à la protéger. Quelle idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle !

Mais son côté moins raisonnable avouait, à demi-mots, qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à jouer à "touch-a touch-a touch me" avec Bianca. Surtout en bikini mouillé.


	12. Pour la science !

**Disclaimer :** Personnages et univers appartiennent à GameFreaks.  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong>: 329  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> watching someone sleep – la regarder dormir est purement professionnel, évidemment  
><strong>Avertissement :<strong> Pré-game (à croire que je peux écrire sur elles que si ça se passe avant le jeu). Je me souviens vaguement du principe de la machine à rêves de Fennel, puis on va dire que ce sont ses premières expérimentations donc ça reste du bricolage. (et ça excuse ma méconnaissance scientifique).

* * *

><p>Fennel avait du insister plus d'une fois, mais son acharnement avait porté ses fruits. Juniper avait accepté d'être la première à expérimenter sa machine à rêves. Il n'y avait évidemment aucun risque – Fennel avait surveillé les réglages plus d'une fois. Le seul défaut notable demeurait que le patient sortirait de la séance avec un esprit légèrement embrumé, rien de plus que ce qu'on peut ressentir après une sieste.<p>

Fennel amena son amie à s'allonger sur le siège, l'inclinant pour que Juniper se sente à l'aise. Son Chinchidou avait été mis sur un siège plus adapté aux petits Pokémons. Un casque curieux – ressemblant à une passoire inversée – coiffait son crâne. Des fils en sortaient, reliés à la machine. Finissant ses préparations, Fennel revint avec un masque qu'elle posa sur la bouche de Juniper.

— C'est sans douleur. Tu vas t'endormir comme un Ronflex. Inspire profondément...

Après quelques profondes inspirations, voyant que son amie suivait bien ses conseils, Fennel alla pianoter sur les touches de sa machine. Une brume violacée passa par les câbles de Chinchidou, emplirent la machine qui les redistribua à Juniper. Celle-ci les inhala, plongeant peu à peu dans le sommeil.

— Il faudrait que j'ajoute un écran. Peut-être pourrais-je voir de quoi elle rêve...

Via les rêves, le dresseur et son Pokémon échangeaient peut-être des secrets. Curieuse, Fennel se penchait vers Juniper, vérifiant que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Son amie était totalement détendue – un sourire apaisé flottait sur ses lèvres, creusant des fossettes dans ses joues. L'expérience semblait bien concluante.

Prenant place sur un siège, Fennel se laissa à observer Juniper dormir. Elle était si belle ainsi, totalement abandonnée. Loin d'écourter l'expérience, Fennel modifia quelques critères pour la prolonger. Il fallait bien qu'elle voit si une exposition prolongée avait des effets secondaires. Ce n'était nullement pour profiter de la vue qu'elle avait, ni pour avoir l'impression d'avoir Juniper soumise à son bon vouloir.

Elle ne faisait cela que pour la science !


	13. Caresses

**Titre :** Caresses  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Pokémon Black&White (game verse)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples :** N et des Pokémons  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG-13 

* * *

><p>N n'aime pas les humains.<p>

Ils sont cruels et brutaux. Ou si indifférents à votre sort que cela fait aussi mal que les coups . Il voudrait tant que Ghetsis le prenne un jour dans ses bras. Personne dans le palais n'ose un tel geste - il est leur Roi, ils lui doivent le respect.

Alors, en quête de chaleur, N serre les Pokémons dans ses bras. Il sèche leurs pleurs, les embrasse pour les calmer.

Il caresse tous ses amis, ne frémissant pas sous la rudesse des écailles, évitant adroitement le tranchant des griffes. Parfois un Pokémon le mordille et il rit - la morsure ne fait jamais mal, elle picote et c'est presque agréable. Tout comme les langues qui lui lèchent la joue, un peu sèches mais chatouilleuses.

Même pleinement adulte, N n'arrive pas à apprécier autre chose que le contact des Pokémons. La chair humaine est trop froide et emplie d'hypocrisie. Rien ne vaut une douce fourrure ou un tentacule qui se noue amoureusement autour de son poignet.


	14. Trouver son style

**Fandom :** Pokémon (jeux vidéos - Black and White)  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Artie/Inezia  
><strong>Rating :<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt :<strong> quelque chose plein de glam et d'Inspiration et de beauté esthétique où ils sont meilleurs amis et un duo de collaborateurs du tonnerre, avant d'être un couple  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Post-BW et post-BW2.

* * *

><p>Pour être un champion Pokémon digne de ce nom, il fallait un style propre. En tant que mannequin, Inezia savait combien le style pouvait être important - mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait fait que porter des vêtements, jamais elle n'avait choisi et créé sa propre identité.<p>

Choisir, associer, tout cela elle ne savait pas le faire par manque d'expérience. Demander aux grands couturiers ne l'aideraient pas - chacun voudrait qu'elle porte sa griffe pour en faire la publicité, rien de plus.

Elle devait faire appel à un artiste. Ce type d'individus s'y connaissait en harmonie et rien de commercial ne souillerait leur regard. Inezia se tourna donc vers Artie, connu pour être un des plus grands artistes qui soit sur Unys.

Quand Inezia entra au sein de l'atelier, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Des toiles étaient disséminées dans toute la pièce - toiles vierges, à moitié commencées, terminées, emplies de couleurs. Des plantes en pot donnaient une touche de verdure et servaient de lieux de repos à des Larveyette.

— Monsieur Artie ?

Une silhouette enroulée dans une couverture ("Un Couverdure géant ?") leva la tête.

— Que me vaut votre visite, belle damoiselle ? Oh attendez, il est vrai que je n'ai pas aéré depuis longtemps...

La silhouette ouvrit la fenêtre, amenant plus de lumière au sein de l'atelier. Ôtant la couverture qui le masquait encore, Artie vint auprès de sa visiteuse pour la saluer.

— Artie, artiste et amoureux des insectes. Pour vous servir !

L'homme fit une profonde révérence puis déposa un baise-main sur Inezia. Cet homme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

— Vous êtes aussi champion de Volucité. Je viens vous parler aussi bien en tant que cliente que collègue. Je vais bientôt prendre en main l'arène de Méanville et... je cherche un style.  
>— Attendez. (Bousculant des papiers sur un bureau, Artie saisit carnet de notes et crayon) Je vous écoute.<p>

Devant la mine bien sérieuse de son interlocuteur, Inezia ne put qu'obéir. Elle lui raconta ses déboires, son besoin d'avoir sa propre identité. Les questions fusèrent demandant aussi bien ses mensurations que ses goûts en matière de cuisine.

— Ma foi, ma foi... Un esprit puissant, de l'électrique, les lumières des podiums, la sensualité... (Artie mordillait son crayon) Voilà un beau défi. Nous allons commencer tout de suite !  
>— De suite ?<br>— Il faut profiter de l'inspiration de la Muse avant qu'elle ne s'envole ! ... Et puis j'ai toujours voulu créer des vêtements.

Inezia ne put qu'hocher la tête. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

— Et celle-ci ?  
>— J'ai... du mal... le corset...<br>— Oups, trop serré ? Attendez.

Inezia lâcha un profond soupir quand le corset cessa de peser sur son corps. Décidément les habits trop serrés ne lui allaient pas. Les tenues essayées jonchaient le sol. Quelque chose clochait toujours - que ce soit Artie qui trouvait que "ce tissu ne sublime point votre beauté !" qu'Inezia "je ne puis porter cela sans être indécente !"

— J'aime les défis corsés. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Inezia s'assit. Elle haussa un sourcil devant les vêtements que portaient Artie dans les bras.

— Allez vous changer dans la cabine. Je vous aiderais pour les accessoires.

A peine sortie de la cabine, Inezia se vit en devoir d'enfiler d'hauts talons et un casque bien curieux.

— Est-ce que ces longs... fils électriques ne vont pas me gêner pendant le combat ?  
>— Pensez ! Cela vous lie davantage à votre élément ! Prête à vous voir ?<p>

En voyant son reflet, Inezia cligna des yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur la robe, toucha les bandeaux noirs qui masquaient son corps tout en le dévoilant. Sensuel sans être vulgaire. La tenue alliait figure de mannequin et celle de championne, la femme sublimée et la femme conquérante.

— C'est magnifique. Vous avez réussi Artie !  
>— Évidemment. N'oubliez pas de faire ma publicité auprès de vos adversaires.<br>— Je n'oublierais pas !

— Artie, il me faut une nouvelle tenue !  
>— Pour un défilé ? Un bal ?<br>— Noooon. Ma tenue de championne !  
>— Innover, changer... bonne idée... J'avais prévu déjà le coup. (Tirant sur une porte coulissante, Artie dévoila toute une penderie cachée) Tu n'as que l'embarras du choix !<p>

Inezia piocha parmi les vêtements, tourna la tenue dans tous les sens.

— Mon cher, comment cela s'enfile ? Pourriez-vous me montrer ?

Inezia avait pris un ton de félin. Déjà elle ôtait ses chaussures. Qui aurait cru que son mentor en esthétique deviendrait un être bien plus intime ?


End file.
